crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-33 Evolution
The VF-33 Evolution is a new 4th generation UCR Variable Fighter developed by L.A.I. Originally planned to replace every VF-19 in current UCR service, the high cost of the 33 made the variable fighter extremely expensive for mass adoption, keeping it limited to the UCR's Homeland forces. Technology and combat characteristics Using data from their VF-29P, the YF-33 Evolution is designed and built to support the improved ISC/TO21B Inertia Store Converter and EX-Gear system, both of which help relieve the stress of extreme G-Forces upon the pilot's body and aircraft's hull. The YF-33 also utilize two powerful FF-3001A Stage II Thermonuclear Reaction Engines and the new Ariel II Airframe and Fire control A.I, as well as the VF-29P's AA/AS/SF-06 integrated radar and linear actuators, providing faster electromagnetic transformation without contact between moving parts. Improving on the data collected on trials, the production VF-33 features changes from the prototype. First, the FF-3001A engines were switched out for the more powerful FF-3001Gs, giving an 30% increase in all fields of performance, the AA/AS/SF-06 Unified Sensor matrix was upgraded to the AA/AS/SF-06A1 Baseline 3 version, the overall stealthiness of the plane improved due to the addition of the VF-29P's adaptive camouflage. Other improvements include the replacement of the TO/ISC-21B with the far more advanced TO/ISC-24, allowing the pilot and air frame to withstand a great amount of stress and G forces during high speed acceleration and extreme maneuvers. Finally, the VF-33 makes use of the VF-29P's miniature Fold drive, allowing for highly accurate Fold jumps and an advanced A I that replaced the ARIEL II. Specification VF-33C/Block 10 -2584-) *Crew: 1 Pilot (Accommodations for a passenger.) *Length (Fighter): 18.31 meters *Wingspan (Fighter): 12.58 Meters *Height (Battroid): 15.59 meters (With beam guns) *Powerplant: 2 x FF-3001G Thermonulcear Reaction Turbines *Speed: **Atmosphere: Mach 5.7 (Due to heat resistance limit) *Armament (Standard): **1 x GU-30D 60mm Heavy Quantum Beam Cannon/Beam Grenade **1 x Ka-Bar AK/VF-M5 Combat Knife **2 x ROV-25 25mm Beam Gun (Head mounted) **2 x ROV-32 25mm Beam MG **6 x Micro-missle launchers/12 missiles each **6 x Underwing hardpoints *A.I: Brunhilde Combat A.I *Armor: Advanced ECA Mk.V *Shielding: Pin-Point Barrier Mk.V *ISC Type: ISC/TO-24 (G-rating classified) *FTL: Miniature Fold Drive. *Additional Avionics/Features: **EGP-06ASU EX-Gear **4th Generation Active Stealth System **AA/AS/SF-06A1 Unified Sensor Matrix **360 degree panoramic cockpit **Holographic cockpit display **Countermeasure Systems **Optical Stealth System *Optional Equipment: **SPS-33 FAST Pack **APS-33 Armored Pack **TW1/A2 Tornado Pack History Development of the VF-33 began soon after the VF-29's successful deployment in in late 2576 during the TRM Civil War. By mid 2577, four YF-33 prototypes have been produced and assigned to the SVY-30 test squadron based on Fera Air Base in their home dimension for testing. Following the completion of trials, 12 pre-production units were assembled for low rate initial production, as well as the engineering and manufacturing development phase in 2579, with all 12 units being assigned to the SVX-00 special operations squadron based on the cruiser UCR Ramith. One pilot was Lieutenant 1st Grade Kari Draste. Throughout 2579, the VF-33s of SVX-00 fought against a resurgent Vagan remnant threat in Operation Arcadia. By the end of 2579, the VF-33 was approved for mass production and adoption by the UCR's Homeland forces, while the cheaper VF-34 Nimbus and VF-37 Sylph II were approved for LRIP and EMD phase in Andromeda and the Milky Way. Following adoption of the production VF-33Cs, the four YF-33 prototypes were decommissioned and stored as Category A assets, while the 12 pre-production units were assigned to training squadrons for aggressor/dissimilar air combat training. 1 of the YF-33s had all of its sensitive equipment removed and replaced with dummy copies and is set up as an museum piece in Oured. By 2582, 248 production units are active across 31 different squadrons, with a future order of 532 additional airframes expected to come online across a three year timeline. Variants *YF-33 - Prototype airframe with no built in weaponry. 4 were manufactured for testing purposes. *VF-33A - Single seat pre-production variant developed for Low Rate Initial Production and Engineering and Manufacturing phases. In total, 12 were built with the A-type turret, which housed one ROV-25 25mm beam cannon. While the air frames were the same, at least a number of them had different landing gear models and positioning for testing purposes. *VF-33C - Finalized model approved for mass production. The resulting design of the production C model differs from that of the LRIP A model in a number of areas; **The original glass canopy on the A model was replaced with an enclosed armored cockpit in the C model, a feature shared by the VF-38. **Forward swept canards were included in the finalized design, another feature borrowed from the VF-38. **Instead of a regular delta wing configuration on the prototype and A models, the C model features a cranked arrow wing configuration. **The original FF-3001As were placed by two more powerful FF-3001Gs. Category:Mecha Category:Planes Category:UCR Category:New United Nations